User talk:LloydTheGreenNinja
=June= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wreck-It Ralph Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley 22:47, June 10, 2012‎ =July= Wreck-it Ralph Hello LloydTheGreenNinja! My name is Bob and I work on the community development team at Wikia! I was wondering if you would like any help getting this wiki off the ground. I can help with making skins, wordmarks, pages, templates, main pages, navigation and other things around the wiki. If interested, please leave me a message with anything you would like help with! Thanks! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Lloyd can you make me an admin so i can help out and keep spammers away from this wiki? --NO THIS IS PARTICK 21:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) People taking off things on the main page Can you protect the main page so people can't keep on taking off things on the main page? =September= Helping Out Hi! With the movie coming out soon, I am going to try and help out with editing/adding pages and maybe also fixing up the main page and nav bar. I am also going to try and add stuff about the video game. Let me know if you have any issues or preference for how I go about doing things :) Gcheung28 (talk) 17:35, September 14, 2012 (UTC) =October= Hi founder I just noticed that w:c:WIR has been inactive since April. Would you be open to applying to adopt it so that we can redirect that URL to point here? It allows us easier sharing capabilities on char-restricted mediums like IRC or Twitter. Even though last edit here is July 14 it says you were on Wikia October 11 so hope to hear soon, especially as activity will increase as the movie becomes more accessible. +Y 19:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey im Rex and i was wondering if you would help me on the fanon i left a link on the home page so if you do make sure to contact me. so yeah thanksKingRexHowlett (talk) 16:49, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 20:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 I have seen your avatar on ninjago wiki. Congrats on making a largely advertised wiki Puedes hacerme administradora?? Hello! Just dropping by to say hello, and thanks for founding this wiki! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello 'LloydTheGreenNinja'' i need a little help in this wiki are there theories here i jjust need to find out some secret stories about this movie and uhm..,who is the owner of this wiki?? Hola Lloyd, ¿puedes hacerme administradora? I love Lloyd he is my favorite ninja. Hey creator of this awesome wiki, thank you for leaving a message on my talk page and making me feel welcome here on this wiki. I have starting getting the hang of this wiki thank you for asking but if I need anymore help at all, I'll be sure to ask you for help.